1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bonded structural joints, particularly for adhesively joining two structural members.
2. Disclosure Information
Typically, when using an adhesive such as an epoxy resin, the adhesive is applied to a joint face of one or both members and these are brought together and fixed while the adhesive cures. However, when a hollow section is being joined, e.g. to an end flange, it is common to form the end flange with a complementary section such as a plug or a socket. The plug or socket has to be dimensioned to fit the inside or the outside of the hollow section with a clearance which will be filled with adhesive. This clearance has to be small in order to give adequate bond strength in the cured adhesive but this gives a problem with assembling the joint because the uncured adhesive tends to be wiped off the joint surface as the components are brought together.
An object of the present invention is to provide joint assembly which avoids the above problem.